In Hell Fire
by 91Chantilly
Summary: Alors que la guerre de Cent Ans fait rage, Arthur propose la paix à Francis, à une seule condition : qu'il lui livre Jeanne d'Arc.


**Disclaimer** : Bon, bah, Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi, c'est déplorable, je sais... Si c'était moi qui maîtrisait tout ça... *rire machiavélique*

**Personnages/Pairing** : France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur, Jeanne d'Arc.

**Warning :** Faits historiques de merde.

* * *

><p><em>"Si l'amour est une force, c'est aussi une faiblesse."<em>

_ Moi._

Francis pensait. Grâce à Jeanne et à son nouveau roi, il avait l'avantage dans cette foutue guerre qui durait maintenant depuis 94 ans. Mais de peu. Et son voisin d'outre Manche était tenace. Non, Arthur n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

- Ça va, mon amour ? Demanda une voix de femme à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête. Le visage de Jeanne, sa bien-aimée(1), montrait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Une chose que Francis aimait chez cette jeune femme, elle était franche et sincère dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne mentait pas, que ce soit par les mots ou par les expression. En plus, elle était particulièrement belle. Une perle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que tu ne dis rien, avec les yeux dans le vague. À quoi pensais-tu ?

Le Français soupira :

- À la guerre. À tous les innocents qui sont morts à cause de ça. Et à toi.

- C'est bien, tu me mets dans la liste de toutes les choses qui t'embêtes actuellement... Je me sens aimée.

Francis enlaça la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou en lui disant :

- Ne dis pas ça, mon cœur. Tu es la seule personne au monde qui me retienne à la raison aujourd'hui, comme hier, avant-hier, et tous les jours précédents.

Il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge particulièrement agaçant, surtout dans cette situation. Il tourna la tête et vit un homme, en armure, mais porteur d'un drapeau blanc. L'étranger déclara avec un fort accent anglais :

- Je suis porteur d'un message de Sir Arthur Kirkland. Il demande votre présence pour un rendez-vous militaire, seuls et sans armes.

- Que veut-il, celui-là ? Demanda le Français un peu brusquement, frustré d'avoir été stoppé dans son élan.

- La paix, _sir_. Il veut conclure avec vous un marché.

L'intérêt de Francis se réveilla aussitôt.

* * *

><p>- La paix. Cela nous arrangerait tous les deux, n'est-ce pas, <em>frog <em>? Dit Arthur regardant son adversaire dans les yeux, d'un air impénétrable(2).

- Oui. En effet. Et si j'ai bien compris, tu accepterais de rentrer chez toi, en me rendant la quasi-totalité de tes territoires français.

- Oui. Mais pas gratuitement.

- Je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- La sorcière. Livre-moi Jeanne d'Arc et je quitterai cet endroit.

Francis faillit s'étrangler avec le verre de vin que lui avait offert son hôte. ("Tu as du vin, rosbif ? Il ne doit pas être aussi bon que le mien, mais bon...")

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, _frenchie _? Demain, au lever du soleil, si je n'ai pas cette femme devant moi, les combats reprendront.

Francis quitta la tente de l'Anglais dans un grand mouvement de draperie très théâtral.

* * *

><p>- Et il demande ma mort ? Demanda l'héroïne française (Jeanne, quoi..) après le récit de son amant.<p>

- Oui. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit, mais il l'a très clairement sous-entendu.

Il y eut un silence. Francis regarda sa bien-aimée. Elle semblait inquiète, mais pas pour elle-même. Un sentiment assez difficile à décrire, sans doute.

- ...Et ?

- Comment ça, "et" ? Demanda la nation. Tu oses demander ? Je ne te livrerai jamais à ce bâtard de rosbif, mon cœur, comment as-tu pu en douter ?

- Mais... Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, les combats reprendront ! Tu disais toi-même que il y avait trop de décès. Si le seul mien peut faire que tu arrêtes de souffrir...

- Je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi ! Tu es bien trop précieuse à mes yeux !

Francis ne plaisantait apparemment clairement pas. Il y eut encore un silence durant lequel les amants se regardèrent dans le plus profond des yeux. La jeune femme finit par baisser la tête.

- D'accord.

Durant la nuit, Jeanne d'Arc quitta le lit, quitta les bras de son amant, s'habilla et se dirigea vers le siège anglais le plus proche, après avoir laissé un mot sur la table de nuit.

* * *

><p>(1) : Beaucoup de gens, du moins sur le fandom français, pense que Francis a eu une relation amoureuse avec Jeanne d'Arc. C'est aussi mon cas.<p>

(2) : Ça se dit ?

**Note de l'auteur qui ne sert à rien (ou pas ) : **J'avais envie d'écrire sur le FrUK, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Ce matin, en relisant mes contrôles d'histoire (oui, je relis mes contrôles, je sais, c'est étrange, mais bon...), je suis tombé sur La Guerre de Cent Ans, et particulièrement Jeanne d'Arc. Inspiration immédiate. C'est parti pour être un two-shot. Les rewiews, ça plait à tout le monde.


End file.
